The Friendship Turbulence
"The Friendship Turbulence" is the eighteenth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on March 6, 2014. Summary Bernadette tries to decrease the amount of friction in Howard and Sheldon's friendship. Penny's car breaks down and she is afraid she has to go back to work at The Cheesecake Factory. Extended Plot While having dinner in Apartment 4A, Bernadette adjusts Raj’s shirt causing a fight between her and Howard. Bernie wants to know why Sheldon is also so mean to her husband and he gives details of ten years of torture by Howard. Penny also turns down a part in the sequel to Serial Apist, her earlier movie. After Raj asks Amy to help him set up a web page, he gets her to agree to respond for him on it. Bernadette gets Howard to offer to take Sheldon to Houston for a tour of the made by a real astronaut. He accepts the trip and he vows to be a better friend to Howard. After Penny’s car breaks down, she admits that she should have taken the role in Serial Apist 2. Now she has to get her old job back at The Cheesecake Factory. When Leonard is driving her to The Cheesecake Factory, he surprises her with buying her a new car so that she can take more auditions and not have to go back to waitressing. Amy work on Raj’s site lands her a with a woman named Emily who has a lot in common with Amy and doesn't like Raj using Amy as his online . They meet for coffee and Amy still tries to match the two of them. Raj shows up uninvited and ruins the get together for both of them. On the , Howard won’t let Sheldon out of his seat to use the rest room, because he is being his usual obnoxious self. Finally, they both get scared as the plane undergoes some major . Notes *'Title Reference:' Howard and Sheldon experience some friction in their friendship and some they both experience some turbulence while flying on a plane to . *Taping date: February 19, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx March 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on March 6, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on {date} with million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Penny's car finally breaks down due to her "check engine" light which Sheldon, Amy and Beverly Hofstadter all have been mentioning to her for years. *Penny is offered a part in the sequel to her first movie "Serial Apist" previously mention in the The Hofstadter Insufficiency episode. Quotes To be entered. Gallery FT12.jpg FT11.jpg FT10.jpg FT9.jpg FT8.jpg FT7.jpg FT6.jpg FT5.jpg FT4.jpg FT3.jpg FT2.jpg FT1.jpg References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/?p=218825 Taping Report by Mystery Man Category:Stubs Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Together